Rex Vulcan
Rex Vulcan is the evolution of Primo Vulcan and Gus Grav's Guardian Bakugan. Information Description Rex Vulcan is the evolution of Primo Vulcan. His features are upgraded versions of Primo Vulcan's. His knuckles are shielded from his spinning rings. His bull horns go up instead of across. His eyes are still covered by the red specs, but his real eye color is brown and wild. He also has shoulder pads opposed to his pre-evolved version. His body is now bigger and he also not only runs while battling but slides. His knuckles also had two new features when his Fusion Ability activates, they get drills on them instead of spinning when he was Primo Vulcan and before the fusion ability the knuckles get horns on them for piercing. His knuckles also turn into cannons when he does not fire them. He still has his free will (because he and Elico didn't struggle when Chaos Ability X was used on them), even though he was evolved due to Chaos Ability X. In ball form he looks similar to Gorem. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Rex Vulcan first appears in episode 31 when Primo Vulcan evolves due to Chaos Ability X. He then appeared again when Gus battles Zenoheld. In episode 39, he faced Farbros and has trouble but looked like he had the upperhand when Blast Elico changed his attribute to Subterra. In this battle it also shows that he still had his own will as he could speak and he protected Gus when Farbros tries to kill him. After Elico and Hexados were killed he tried to protect Gus because he was still loyal to him. He was blown away by Farbros along with his master, Gus. In episode 49, it is shown Gus is alive in a cell and Rex Vulcan was too. In episode 50 he helped Gus escaped from his prison cell and battled King Zenoheld and Farbros for a second time. During the battle, he was able to beat-up Farbros, and, together with Helios MK2, outmatched even Assail Farbros, thus making him the third Bakugan (after Dryoid and Helios MK2) that won against Farbros and defeated Assail Farbros. In episode 51, he battled the Alternative Weapon System alongside Spectra and the Resistance. In episode 52, he brawled alongside Minx Elfin, Preyas, and Dryoid outside the Alternative while the others are inside of it. Later, he bids farewell to the humans and their Bakugan. ; Ability Cards * Hammer Knuckle: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Mega Viblow: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Hyper Impact: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Hyper Aegis: Nullifies all the opponent's abilities and adds 500 Gs to Rex Vulcan. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Drill Booster: Adds 400 Gs to Rex Vulcan. Game Rex Vulcan may be released in Japan. Trivia * In episode 39, his red lenses and armor were smashed, but in episode 50, they weren't. This may be because Bakugan heal when they return to ball form. * He is the only one of the three Bakugan evolved due to Chaos Ability X who is still with Gus. (Elico died in the blast by Assail Farbros and Gus threw Brontes away) * His ball form is a mix of his original ball form and that of Gorem. * He is also the only one of the three Bakugan evolved due to Chaos Ability X who hasn't been made into a toy yet. * His real eye is similar to a Gundalian's eye, especially Linehalt's] eyes. * When Vulcan evolved, his voice actor changed from Ron Pardo to Kyle MacDonald. Gallery Anime rvicbf.jpg|Rex Vulcan in Ball Form (closed) File:Svulcan.JPG|Rex Vulcan in Ball Form (open) File:Svulcan00.JPG|Rex Vulcan in Bakugan Form File:Svulcan-punch-change.JPG|Rex Vulcan's fusion ability Drill Booster File:Svulcan01.JPG|Rex Vulcan using ability Mega Viblow File:Svulcan-drill00.JPG|Rex Vulcan using abilities Hammer Knuckle and Drill Booster File:Svulcan+gus00.JPG|Rex Vulcan's real eye File:Svulcan-eye+gus.JPG|Rex Vulcan and Gus Grav File:Svulcan02.JPG|Rex Vulcan using ability Hyper Aegis Picture 10.png|Shooting his cannons File:Svulcan.jpg|Rex Vulcan in storage rex vulcan dies.jpg|Rex Vulcan blasted by Assail Farbros File:Svulcan-gauntlet.JPG|Rex Vulcan scanned by Gauntlet Garv.jpg|Rex Vulcan and Gus Grav Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (34).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (11).jpeg Sin16.png Sin17.png Sin9.png Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters